


Murmurs in the Background - Betrayal

by Vankomycin



Series: Murmurs in the Background [3]
Category: Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid
Genre: BDSM, Comedy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vankomycin/pseuds/Vankomycin
Summary: Remember the BDSM duo that fought Mirei and Mamori in Episode 1? Remember the freaky lady that tried to have a wedding with Mamori in Episode 2? What if those characters weren't just throwaway villains that are supposed to be scary simply because they like BDSM?In this chapter, Saejima experiences a loss of cabin pressure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write descriptive prose to save my life. So, instead, I have written this story as a doujin (comic) script. That way I don't have to write descriptive prose.
> 
> Saejima is the sadist with the eyepatch in Episode 1. An info booklet included with the Blu-Ray edition of Valkyrie Drive gives her full name as Saejima Kibami (Kibami is her first name, Saejima is her last name). According to the same info booklet, her submissive partner is named Shirasu Ichiha.
> 
>  

* * *

 

[First panel: Dark, ominous dungeon.  The same one where Mirei was kept in Episode 2.  We see it from a distance.  There is a naked girl standing there, her hands stretched above her, restrained to some chains that disappear into the darkness above.  The naked girl is Ichiha.]

 

[Next panel: Close-up shot of her wrists bound together with her usual restraints.  The chains pulling her arms to the ceiling are visible.]

 

[Next panel: Close-up shot of her feet.  She is standing on her tip-toes, because the chains are pulling her up enough that she can’t stand flat-footed.]

 

[Next panel: We see her face in profile.  Her head is bowed, looking downwards.  No telling how long she has been restrained like this.]

 

[Next panel: Dim, shadowy darkness.

Voice from offscreen: Getting tired, slave?]

 

[Next panel: Saejima partially emerges from the darkness.  The light comes down from above, casting stark shadows on her face and body.  She is holding a flogger by the handle.  The straps hang down.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima is walking behind Ichiha, looking at Ichiha’s body.  She is smiling an evil smile.

Saejima: Your legs are shaking.  Poor little slave, must be SO tired.]

 

[Next panel: The straps of the flogger are draped across Ichiha’s bare bottom.

Saejima: I love hurting you.  It’s like the best drug ever.  Makes me so fucking happy.]

 

[Next panel: The handle of the flogger touches Ichiha’s chin.

Saejima: And you know why?]

 

[Next panel: Saejima uses the flogger’s handle to lift Ichiha’s head upwards, so that she can look Ichiha in the eye.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima’s face, again with the evil smile.

Saejima: Because you are so, so pretty when you’re in pain.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima is walking around to stand behind Ichiha.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima is behind Ichiha.  She is standing very close to Ichiha.  She has a fistful of Ichiha’s hair, and is pulling her head back so that she can whisper in Ichiha’s ear.

Saejima: I got all night, slave.  I just drank some coffee.  I am wide awake.  We’re gonna be here for **hours**.]

 

[Next panel: Close-up of Saejima’s mouth.  Still with the evil smile.

Saejima: Heheheh.  I’m really looking forward to th…  to--  to--]

 

[Next panel: Full body shot of Saejima standing behind Ichiha.  Saejima sneezes.

Saejima: AH- **CHOO!!** ]

 

[Next panel: Side view of Ichiha’s face.  Her face is shadowed by the darkness, but her mouth is visible.  She is trying hard not to smile.  The word “smirk” shows up as a very small SFX near her mouth.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima’s face.  Her face looks like she’s about to sneeze again.  A small drop of snot is dripping out of her nose.

Saejima: Crap!]

 

[Next panel: Saejima sneezes again.

Saejima: AH-CHOO!!]

 

[Next panel: Saejima is wiping her nose with the back of her wrist.

Saejima: God **dammit**!!]

 

[Next panel: Saejima looks warily at Ichiha.]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha is looking straight at Saejima, and is on the verge of bursting into laughter.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima is trying to look stern and angry, but also has anime sweat beads on her face and a snot drop coming from her nose.

Saejima: Dammit, slave, you better not laugh!  Don’t you dare la-- la--]

 

[Next panel: Saejima sneezes again.

Saejima: AH-CHOO!!!]

 

[Next panel: Chibi versions of the characters.  Saejima is glowering, with a big black scribble over her head, while Ichiha laughs herself silly.]

 

[Next panel: Normal versions of the characters.  Saejima has turned her back on Ichiha, and still has the black scribble over her head. She is cradling her forehead in her hand.  Ichiha is still laughing off-screen.]

 

[Next panel: Same pose as before.  Black scribble is still over Saejima's head.

Ichiha: Oh my God, Mistress.  I love you.  Ha ha ha.  Jeez.]

 

[Next panel: Same pose as before.  Black scribble is gone.

Saejima: *SIGH*]

 

[Next panel: Shot of Saejima’s face.  She is still cradling her forehead in her hand, but she is starting to smile.

Saejima: Heh.]

 

[Next panel: Chibi versions of the characters.  They are both laughing with their heads together.]

 

[Next panel: Normal version of the characters.  Saejima and Ichiha are touching foreheads.  Both are smiling.

Saejima: Sorry.  Kinda killed the mood there.

Ichiha: It’s okay, Mistress.]

 

[Next panel: The POV is pulling back from the two of them.  Saejima has her hand on Ichiha's cheek, and her mouth is very close to Ichiha's mouth, seconds away from a kiss.  Both are still smiling.

Saejima: You know I’m gonna hafta whip you even harder ‘cause you laughed, right?

Ichiha: Oo, you promise? (little heart)]

 

[Next panel: Blank panel.  No pictures, just dialogue on an abstract background

Ichiha: Look on the bright side, Mistress.  At least you didn’t fart.

Saejima: Hush, slave.]

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> As someone with an interest in BDSM, it always annoys me whenever BDSM is used as a shorthand way of indicating that a particular fictional character is scary, dangerous, and/or evil. "Look at this villain! They're into BDSM! That must mean they're really really bad, amirite?!" I mean, most of the folks I know that are into BDSM are warm, compassionate, loving people. Including me.
> 
> So when I saw that the first two episodes of _Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid_ introduced two different throwaway BDSM villains, I decided to try my best to show them in a sympathetic light.


End file.
